Unknown Creature
by h2ocatluvr33
Summary: Bella doesn't understand why her parents don't want her. She knows that she is inhuman and possibly dangerous while living in the orphanage. The Cullens adopt her,wanting to give her a home where others arent disturbed by her powers. AU BellaxEdward
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok so as we all know I am not the original writer of this story. I am simply taking over because she feels she can't continue the story. Props to ****call me your partner in crime ****for starting this awesome fanfics and letting me continue it. Hopefully you all like the story so I'll stop rambling now…Onward with the story**

_*Previously*_

"_Thank You!" Alice threw her arms around my waist. I laughed, and kissed her hair._

_Outside, I was laughing. Inside, I was screaming. _

_This couldn't be good._

Unknown Creature Chapter 22: Sweet 16

*Bella POV*

This past week has gone by in such a rush I can barely recall the events. School was the same. Facing Lauren the schools most annoying girl with her ever-so-faithful-followers. Mike being the same annoying stalker, only it's become worse, seeing as he tries to follow me to every class possible. My family is in an uproar about my birthday, which I a m reluctant to say is today. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie have all been going off about my party and how it will be big and full of people. I was putting up a brave face and going along with whatever Alice wanted, but truthfully I was dreading the whole event. Worst of all Alice had me making a grand entrance down the stairs, and I couldn't even walk properly with my cast so Edward was going to escort me down "To ensure I don't do a face plant and mess up my makeup" as Alice so kindly put it one day.

Now the day has arrived. It is 5:30 A.M. and I was in the hot shower rinsing the strawberry shampoo from my hair, while being held up by Alice, do to my blue cast.. Hurriedly I turned off the water and stepped out. Quickly I pulled on my warm fluffy blue robe Alice grabbed me and ran to her room…then the torture began. I sat in my usual chair and tried to fall asleep. It must have worked because I started awake and blinked my eyes open rapidly, causing Alice to whine.

"Bellaaaaaa! I was almost done! You smudged your mascara. I have to fix that now!" Alice huffed and whined irritatedly.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I tried to catch a peek in the mirror.

"Sorry sweetie you can't look." Rose said with a laugh as she stepped in front of me.

"Mooom!" I complained as I rolled my eyes, earning a laugh from her.

"Now it's time for the dress." Alice said with a squeal as she raced out of the room and back with a midnight blue dress in her hands within seconds. Of course I've gotten used to it, living with them for so long, and being different myself.

"Lift your arms up Bella." Rose said as she helped me stand up.

"Oh by the way I invited the Denali Coven to come…all of them… sorry." Alice said as she worked the dress down my body, fixing it so that it fit my body just right.

"Does that mean…_**she **_is coming?" I asked bitterly.

"Yes." Alice whispered.

"Sweetie don't let that _**thing**_ ruin your party. I'll keep her away from Edward." Rose told me, giving me a knowing look that I didn't understand.

"Tanya will be on her best behavior as will Irina. You know the rest of them will be fine. I already saw things will go better than perfect." Alice explained with a mischievous grin.

"Okaaaay… I still don't like the spotlight…but…okay." I said warily as Alice finished dressing me up. She then did something that shocked me; she placed a delicate silver tiara on my head.

"You look beautiful." Mom (Rose) said.

"Thank you…now can I look?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes." Alice said excitedly as she turned me around carefully to look in the full length mirror.

"What do you think?" Mom asked me softly.

"Wow. Is it…is it really me?" I asked stunned.

"Yes it really is." Alice answered surprisingly softly.

I was wearing a midnight blue spaghetti strap dress that ended just above my knees. I wore a blue ballet flat on one foot seeing as I had a midnight blue cast on the other. I slowly looked up and saw my silver eyes. So different, so inhuman that my parents hadn't wanted me. Then the Cullen's came and gave me a home. I looked up and touched the silver tiara on my head; it matched my eyes, brightening the look of my eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered as my eyes began to tear up.

"Hey! No crying I don't need your makeup running." Alice said loudly as I blinked away the tears.

"Oh wow I can hear the guests arriving already." Mom said quickly.

"It's alright, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme are greeting them." Alice explained quickly.

"Wait where's Edward?" I asked as my heartbeat picked up a bit.

"In your room waiting for you." Mom explained with a smirk as my heartbeat went into double time.

"Oh." Was all I could say

"Oh! Rose you and me have to go downstairs and prep some things. Bella you go and wait in your room with Edward" Alice said with a slight grin as she said the last part.

"Okay." I said as I began to hobble to my room, only to find Edward leaning at the doorframe with a grin.

"I'll carry you or else we won't arrive at the party for 2 more days." Edward mocked as he scooped me up and ran right to my room within seconds.

"Edward!" I hissed angrily. Someone could have seen you.

"Nope!" I was moving too fast, he said with a laugh that had me melting…_wait! Control yourself Bella._

"What has you thinking?" Edward chuckled as I snapped out of my mental argument.

"Hmmm…Nothing" I answer in a dazed thoughtful voice.

"Bellaaaa!" Edward groaned. I smirked, I knew it bothered him, not being able to read my mind, and then I had a bunch of powers that could whip his sorry butt any day.

"Yes?" I answered innocently.

"What were you thinking?" Edward asked again

"Oh nothing Edward." I answered with a sly smirk.

"Tell me." He barked, trying to force me into telling him.

"You did not just use that tone! I will raise up the dead and send them upon you! Ok you had better not make me mad. You should know what I am capable of!" I said quickly in an irritated tone.

_Send her down- Alice thought towards Edward._

"Oh! Its time already? Edward! Please I'm begging! Don't let me fall!" I pleaded, eyes shining with worry.

"I've got you. I'm not leaving you at any point tonight. It's your party. I want you to be happy." Edward explained as he carefully lifted me towards the stairs.

"Don't let me fall." I said nervously. Pleadingly. This attitude was a change for me. I was usually the prankster, always joking and now I was nearly shaking with the fear of falling.

"I won't. I promise, I love you Bella." Edward whispered so quickly I nearly missed it.

"Now presenting Bella Cullen!" Alice said excitedly as everyone turned to the stairs to watch my entrance.

"Show time." Edward mumbled.

"Please." I whispered as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

Slowly I began to descend the stairs, Edward always at my side, supporting most of my weight. I heard all the thoughts from my guests. The thoughts ranged from jealousy, to being turned on, to happiness, to pure anger and hatred? Ah Tanya has arrived I thought as Edward hissed at Tanya's thoughts about me. Finally I reached the bottom of the steps and looked around me. Everyone I could imagine was here, watching me, everyone but my parents. I shook off the thought as Alice brought around the cake.

"Happy birthday Bella!" she chimed.

"Thank you." I murmured. Knowing she would hear me.

"Haaaaaaaaappy Birthday to you…" Alice began as everyone joined in singing to me, Emmett and Jasper the loudest of all.

"Edward! Jasper! Emmett! Stop singing so loudly." I hissed at them as they began singing louder.

"Make a wish Bella!" Alice said excitedly.

"Ok." I said as I closed my eyes and made a wish.

"Now it's cake time!" Alice said as she helped me cut the first slice, and she began handing them out. Now was my time for revenge. Who knew cake could be such a good idea to use as payback?

**A/N ok everyone here is chapter 22! I hope ya'll like it. I tried very hard to get it similar to the other writers' style. So please review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pranking the Vamps

_*Previously*_

"_Now it's cake time!" Alice said as she helped me cut the first slice, and she began handing them out. Now was my time for revenge. Who knew cake could be such a good idea to use as payback?_

Chapter 23: Pranking the Vamps

Alice helped me cut the cake and then we began handing them out to our guests. I walked straight to Tanya, who was enjoying the spotlight in front of a lot of the popular kids at school.

"Here's some cake Tanya. You should have it, everyone here is trying it." I said with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh gee…thanks." She hissed.

"My pleasure. Just helping out my guests." I said with a big grin on my face.

_UGH that little brat! She knows I don't eat cake. I can't even dump it in the trash with all these nasty humans around. _– Tanya was thinking angrily **(remember Bella knows what people are thinking because it becomes the past. Just thought I should throw that in there)** as I looked over towards our family who was snickering quietly. Emmett gave me a thumbs up.

"What are you staring at?" Tanya asked venomously as I saw Edward move forward towards me, only to be pulled back by Emmett who wanted to see what was happening.

"Oh I was just waiting for you to eat some cake." I said happily.

"Oh." She replied as he voice went flat.

Tentatively she sniffed the cake, grimaced then moved the fork with cake to her mouth. Squeezing her eyes shut she chewed the cake quickly and swallowed. Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter as they watched the plain disgust on her face. They didn't know that they were next.

"Do you like it?" I asked with fake excitement as Tanya glared, not intending to respond.

Suddenly I was hit with another brilliant idea to make Tanya mad. I looked at her carefully as she began to take another forkful of cake and I shoved the whole plate across her face, covering her face, hair, and dress with icing. She let out an ear piercing shriek that had everyone looking at her.

"What have you done?" she shrieked.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I just tripped. This cast is hard to walk in." I said innocently as she huffed and walked out of the house.

"Great….great. job Bells." Emmett said as he laughed.

"Thank you thank you." I replied with a bow.

"Here Bella, here's some cake" Alice said with a wink.

"Hey Emmett, Jazz, Edward. Do you guys want some cake?" I asked loudly.

"Uhhh…." They replied, looking at each other nervously.

"Payback!" I hissed low enough that only they heard.

"Please? It's my birthday." I said with a pout.

"Fine." They sighed.

I looked down to see Alice had given me 3 huge pieces for them to eat. She must have seen this coming. Thank you psychic abilities! I cheered mentally.

"Thanks Alice." I whispered as I heard her giggle.

"Well eat up." I said loudly as all of the boys glared at me.

One by one they picked up the forks and began to eat the cake, slowly. I watched with a satisfied smirk as they grimaced when the food when down their throats. I told them not to sing so loudly.

"Don't you like it?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Mmm…yum." Edward said, his voice going flat at the end.

"Umm…yeah Bells…great." Emmett said, and Jasper just sighed.

_She is so going to get it! Right Edward? - Emmett thought as he looked at the cake in disgust. I saw Edward merely nod in response. _

_Please oh god this is disgusting. - Jasper thought with a grimace._

"No hard feelings right? Because you know I would be heartbroken. Esme and Rose wouldn't like that." I said with a knowing look on my face.

"How did you know?" Emmett hissed.

"I can hear your thoughts dumb butts!" I whispered.

"Oh." They mumbled, looking down.

"Its alright. You know I love you guys." I said with a smirk as they all glared.

"Heeey Bella I have ice cream!" Rosalie announced giving me a slight wink, not allowing the guys to see it.

"YAY thanks Rose. Everyone there is ice cream here." I announced as everyone came rushing up to get some.

"Here Bella eat up!" Rose said, handing me a bowl of ice cream.

"Thanks!" I said enthusiastically.

Slowly I crept up on Edward. Jasper and Emmett looked ready to burst with laughter but I put a finger to my lips, silencing them. Quietly I sprung and flew into the air, effectively landing on Edward's back. Yeah I'm sixteen but a girl loves to have some fun. Swiftly I turned the bowl of ice cream and dumped it all over his bronze hair. Emmett, Jasper, and everyone else for that matter turned and with a collective gasp looked at Edward. I looked down to see him close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose.

Quickly I hopped off his back, grabbed two more bowls and dumped them on a shocked Emmett and Jasper. I ran back a few steps and turned to look at my three brothers. They looked shocked and mad. They turned to each other and nodded slightly, I didn't even have a chance to register their thoughts before I turned and ran. I flew right out the front door and into the forest. I knew they were following me. So I decided to make a loop around. I ran straight back into the house only to find all three boys right behind me. I ran again only to find I was trapped. Emmett and Jasper grinned smugly while Edward chuckled darkly.

"Um…hey guys." I said nervously backing up only to find Jasper behind me with a grin.

"Hello Bella." Edward said from my left.

"Payback." Emmett said with a wink.

"You knew it was comin' darlin'." Jasper said from behind me.

"Help me!" I mouthed to the girls.

"No." they mouthed back with a laugh.

I looked around me as the boys closed ranks around me. With a shriek I launched myself through an opening between them and ran. I streaked through the kitchen and noticed everyone had left. I realized that meant they could use their full speed. I was suddenly stopped and looked to find Emmett smirking in front of me. I turned and ran into the living room only to find Jasper directly in front of me. I turned again to run and ran straight into Edward's chest. I backed up to fall straight into Jasper, who effortlessly lifted me into his arms and carried a shrieking, writhing me up the stairs. I noticed Emmett and Edward had come over to help in my torture. They through me into a dark room and quickly shut the door with an evil smirk.

**A/N I am sooooooooooo sorry! I started high school and things have been ****mondo**** crazy! Updates will be slower as you can see, but I am ****not**** finished or even putting it on hold. So please be patient…hope ya'll liked the chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Payback

_*Previously*  
I backed up to fall straight into Jasper, who effortlessly lifted me into his arms and carried a shrieking, writhing me up the stairs. I noticed Emmett and Edward had come over to help in my torture. They through me into a dark room and quickly shut the door with an evil smirk._

Chapter 24: Payback

*Edward POV*

I was having a great time with Bella at her party. I mean that girl could start a lot of trouble! She dumped icing on Tanya and made Emmett, Jasper, and unfortunately me as well eat a whole piece of cake. Just when I thought nothing else could go wrong I felt a sticky liquid running through my hair and down my face. I knew right then and there Bella struck again and this time it meant war. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked to my guys and we just nodded.

All in all it led to where we are now. Bella's torture room. She was struggling around the ropes we had carefully tied around her to hold her to the chair. Me Em, and Jazz circled her menacingly as we tried to think of different torture skills.

"Untie ME RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID BUFFOONS! BEFORE I SUMON THE DEAD AFTER YOU!!!!" Bella screeched.

"Uhhh…guys maybe we should let her go…I don't wana walk into my room and find some skeleton walkin' around in there." Jazz drawled uncertainly.

"Maybe he's right. This could end very badly for us." I put in as I began to rethink this over.

"Psh you guys are a bunch of wimps! We are freakin' dead too! Hullo!!!! we can take em'!" Emmett boomed as we grinned at each other more confidently and Bella just huffed annoyed.

"BOYSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosalie screamed as we all cringed.

"Umm….yes Rosie?" Emmett yelled back like the whipped boy he is.

"You better let her go so we can go shopping or I will make your lives so unbearable you will wish you were completely dead." She screamed as we cringed and moved to untie Bella who was looking horror struck at shopping.

"Guys!!!! We have the girls do our dirty work!" I whispered so only they could hear.

"You my brother are a genius!" Jazz said as we fist bumped.

"I don't get it!" Emmett whined.

"Bella hates shopping and makeovers! You big doof!" I hissed as Jazz snickered.

"Ohhhh! That's brilliant." Em said as he gave me a big bear hug only to find I shoved him off immediately.

"Bella." I announced as she turned to look at me.

"Let the games begin becauuuuuuse…." Emmett continued.

"This means war darlin'. and believe me when we say we don't fight fair." Jazz finished as we fist bumped each other again.

"Alright boys you're on. But let me say this." She breathed as she came to my ear.

"I don't play fair." She whispered in my ear.

"You should never play with fire." She said as she went to Jasper and whispered in his ear.

"And I always win." She finished whispering in Emmett's ear as she walked away and down to the girls as we all just stood motionless and in shock.

Bella may just give us a run for our money if we aren't careful.

*Bella POV*

Look out boys here I come!

I raced down to the girls.

"How was that?" I whispered excitedly.

"Perfect!" Alice hissed with a grin.

"Look out boys here we come." We all whispered in unison.

**A/N OMG!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooooooooo unbelievably sorry for not updating!!! My life is sooooooooo crazy but please keep reading! I'm really doing my best! Please review and tell me any ideas or comments you may have on my story! Thanks to you all! And I love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge is Sweet

_*Previously*_

"_Look out boys here we come." We all whispered in unison_

Chapter 25: Revenge is sweet

*Bella POV*

Yes this is great! We are so gonna beat the boys! I thought to myself as we rode quickly to the mall in Rose's BMW. Our plan was to go in and get the camouflage and other…necessary items, then go to station one…the paintball rink! YES! Revenge is sweeeet!!!

"Hey Bella we're here. Let's go!" Alice shouted as we hoped out of the car.

We went and bought all the materials (**Hehe** **didnt think I would tell you what they bought did you? Silly readers!)**, earning us some pretty weird looks from the paint store guy. Overall our shopping trip was a success. I never thought I would see the day, but this shopping trip was fun, not that I would ever tell Alice that.

"Oh Bella I knew you would have fun!" Alice squealed as I sighed. Never a dull moment with a psychic.

"Hey Let's go to the paintball rink and call up the guys ok?" Rose said as Alice and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

*Meanwhile Back at Home*

*Edward POV*

"What do you think Bella's gonna do?" Emmett asked nervously.

"I dunno, maybe raise the dead?" Jasper said with a bit of nervousness in his tone.

"Whatever it is I'm sure we can take it, right guys?" I asked, trying to raise their spirits.

"Uh huh sure dude." Emmett said.

"So what now?" Jazz asked.

"OH OH! HOW BOUT GUITAR HERO! You know I got Rosie to rig it so we can do three player!" Em exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure Em. Whatever you say." I responded, grabbing at anything to take my mind of Bella's revenge.

I was so sick of guitar hero! We had to have played for 2 hours! Although Emmett was in heaven, Jazz was frustrated, and I was straight up bored. Just as I was thinking of what to do next my phone started ringing. I checked the ID and wondered why Alice was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward can you come meet us in the baseball field please?" Alice asked.

"Um yeah why? Is this your revenge?" I asked warily.

"No I had a vision." Alice responded impatiently.

"Ok we will be right there. Is everything ok? Anyone hurt? How's my Bella?" I asked but then backtracked….did I just call her _my_ Bella?

"_Our_ Bella is just fine…" Alice said with emphasis on _our_.

"Ok we'll be right there." I repeated as we hung up.

"Hey guys the girls need us to meet them at the baseball field. Alice had a vision" I said urgently as they both sprung up.

"Is Bella ok?" Emmett asked quickly going into protective brother mode.

"Yeah she's fine." I responded as we all ran out towards the door only to get stuck as we all hit the doorway.

"Emmett move!" Jasper hissed.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Cuz you're the biggest one and me and Jazz can get out if you move then we will all get there faster." I hissed back in annoyance.

"Oh…ok." he said as he wiggled his way out and me and Jazz fell though the door.

"Gee thanks Em!" I said sarcastically as we all ran to the field.

We all came from the left side. Scanning the clearing for the girls. We stood in the middle. This was too weird. This was…

"Guys it's a trap!" Jasper yelled, but it was too late.

Suddenly we were being pelted with paintballs in a neon pink and an awful puke green as well as orange.

"What the-?" Emmett yelled as we saw Bella on Rose's back and Alice side by side all firing paintballs at us.

"Strike one boys!" Alice shouted.

"Guess your not as good as ya thought!" Rose chimed in.

"Told you I didn't play fair." Bella said with a wink as the girls turn and ran as we stood there stunned.

"Arg!" Emmett roared in anger and frustration.

"You know what this means don't you." I said in a deadly calm voice.

"This means war." Jasper said quietly.

"Yes!" Emmett boomed.

"First we should clean up though." Jazz said.

"yeah…" me and Emmett agreed as we headed back home for a shower and to devise a new plan.

* * *

*Rose POV*

"YES!" Alice hissed as we ran back home to tamper with the boys' things before they got home.

"Man and they thought they were gonna get me." Bella snorted from on my back.

"This is definitely war." I said as the girls nodded in agreement as we approached the house fast.

Phase one complete. Now commencing Phase two.

**A/N Sooooo sorry for the long wait! I'm trying! Hope you like the chapter. I'll update as soon as I can! I love you readers! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Commencing Phase 2

_*Previously*_

"_This is definitely war." I said as the girls nodded in agreement as we approached the house fast._

_Phase one complete. Now commencing Phase two._

Chapter 26: Commencing Phase 2

*Bella POV*

We were racing back to the house as fast as we could…well…Alice and Rose were. I was currently riding on Rose's back. Everything was a blur as we ran through the shortcut and straight into the house. We disguised our scents carefully when we were outside. Rubbing against the trees, although they wouldn't smell a difference seeing as they shared the room with their significant other, and I stayed in Edward's room sometimes to listen to music.

"Ok ladies. You know what to do. Pour the dye into their shampoo bottles and their soap gets replaced with that tingly stuff ok?" Alice said hurriedly as Rose and I nodded in understanding.

"We have to move fast the guys will be here any minute." I said quickly.

"Ok put everything in position and get ready to move out in two minutes! Hurry!" Alice said.

"I can put some dead people in there if you want." I whispered with a smirk at the thought of what they could walk into when they were in the showers.

"Good idea, but let's keep that as a secret weapon for now." Alice said as Rose nodded in agreement and we all rushed off to put the stuff in the guys' bathrooms.

I felt as if my body was on fire. I tingled with the anticipation of pranking the guys again. They wouldn't know what happened until it was too late. Sure they would be on their guard, but they wouldn't suspect us to mess with the toiletries. They especially wouldn't expect it with the small amount of time we had to set up.

"Done!" I whispered as I raced to jump on Alice's back and we were off.

Alice and Rose ran for quite a long time. About 3 minutes from when we had left the house Alice told us the guys had just gotten in and didn't suspect a thing. They were all too occupied with thoughts of revenge to even consider what could be lurking in their shower supplies. I snickered as the girls slowed to a walk in the middle of a forest. I slid off Alice's back, stumbling a little as I fought to regain my balance. Rose snickered as I shot her a raised eyebrow and she just laughed as I let a chuckle slip. Everything went quiet for a minute and then we all burst out laughing.

Our laughter went on for quite some time. We laughed at ourselves. We laughed at each other. We laughed at the thought of the guys at home, hoping to wash off the paintball paints. They were going to be sadly mistaken when they realized they had neon colored hair and tingly skin…then we thought of the look on their faces when they realized we had trapped them. How they had hoarded together, pushing and shoving to get away. Emmett's frustration at not winning, Jasper and his military pride, and Edward with his know-it-all mind reading. We laughed and we laughed and then…we laughed some more.

We laughed until I couldn't stand and I had tears pouring down my face. Alice, Rose and I were leaning heavily on each other and gasping for breath as we fought to stop laughing. It took a few tries, seeing as the second we looked at each other, a new round of laughter would start again. Finally we managed to compose ourselves.

"Well that was fun." I said as I continued drawing gasping breaths as my breathing and heart rate began to slow.

"Yeah that was exciting and hilarious." Alice said.

"Definitely one of the most fun times I've had in awhile." Rose chimed in.

"So uh…what now?" I asked with a slightly breathy voice.

"We keep pranking I guess…" Rose said.

"Yeaaaaah…umm…guys I think we may have a problem…." Alice said uncertainly.

"Oh…boy…what's wrong?" I asked with a feeling of dread.

"That's just it…oh boy_ssss_." Alice said with emphasis on the plural.

"What are they doing Alice?" Rosalie asked in a slightly urgent voice as I leaned in closely to hear what was going on.

"The boys. They're out for revenge now." Alice said as her eyes fluttered closed, looking into the future I suppose. Looking to see what the boys were planning, what they could be getting ready to do to us.

In that minute I knew we were fried. Alice may be able to see the future, but they were out for revenge. They were on the attack now. I began to regret ever pelting them with paintballs and changing their shampoo. I now knew they were the hunters and we were the prey. They wouldn't stop until they got us back. We were in soooooo much trouble!

"Guys we are in soooooo much trouble!" I said, voicing my thoughts out loud.

"Yeah…we are." Rose replied at the same time Alice said

"You bet we are."

"What are we gonna do?" I groaned.

"We just try and deflect their pranks." Rose said, looking at Alice for confirmation.

"No we fight back and eventually we'll call a truce." Alice said uncertainly as she opened her eyes.

"Oh no!" Alice gasped as he mouth formed a little "o"

"What Alice?" Rose said as she grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little.

"Alice What's happening?" I cried in panic as she looked at me in horror.

"They're coming!" She nearly wailed.

""NOW?" Rose and I screamed in disbelief.

"YES!" Alice shrieked back.

"Get on my back. NOW!" Rose said hurriedly as I did what was told and they took off.

"If we keep running maybe we can lead them to our last trap." Alice explained quickly.

"We have to buy time though. The run will take awhile. It's our only chance though." Rose replied grimly.

They ran in silence. Trying not to make much noise to alert anyone around us. I sat quietly on Rose's back. I couldn't believe how this game had taken a turn for the worst on our part. The guys were now on our trail and getting closer by the second. We were now on the defensive and to top it off I kind of had to pee!

"I hear them!" Rose whispered anxiously to Alice.

"I know! Edward's faster, but he won't break ranks. Jasper's their leader of sorts." Alice explained quickly.

"Can we make it?" I asked nervously.

"Yes." Alice and Rose said determinedly.

"Good…guess this was a little glitch in the plan." I muttered as Alice and Rose nodded their heads furiously.

**A/N Okay guys…I know I know I've been gone forever yah da ya dah. I'm sorry I'm busy…it's summer…I swim. I'm working and doing my best. Please review and stay with me. Thanks for all the support. I hoped you liked the chapter and HOPEFULLY I can get the next chapter up soon. Remember to review! Thanks!**


End file.
